If You Only Knew
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Ikki cherche un endroit où il pourrait dormir étant donné que Rika l'a encore foutu à la porte. Aion Clock vient alors se proposer pour l'héberger, non sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.
1. Somewhere

_Ikki s'être encore engueulé et finalement jeté à la porte par Rika. Celle-ci tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter les A-T pour se concentrer plutôt sur les notes médiocres qu'il accumulait à l'école étant donné que, n'étant pas un élève assidu de nature, il se voyait ne pas être vraiment à la hauteur de la moyenne. Elle avait déjà toléré par le passé ses bagarres qu'il avait avec sa bande autrefois, sous le nom de « Baby Face », mais il y avait tout de même une limite à sa tolérance._

_Le jeune homme était tranquillement en train de suivre le dernier cours de la journée, assis à son bureau sans parler. Ce fait était d'ailleurs certainement une des rares exceptions à la règle étant donné, vu le manque flagrant d'autorité de leur professeur, qu'il était pratiquement toujours en train de parler avec ses deux amis, sans vraiment porter une très grande attention à ce que Tomita disait._

_Son regard rivé vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir la cours d'école, il tentait de trouver où il pourrait rester cette nuit ou du moins pour quelques temps, vu qu'il n'avait désormais plus d'endroit où passer la nuit pour il ne savait pas trop combien de temps. La tête posée sur la paume de sa main, ses doigts pianotaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte._

_De son côté, Ringo regardait Ikki avec une inquiétude marquée dans son regard. Elle avait assisté à la dispute qui était survenue entre son presque frère et sa sœur aînée et avait aussi très bien entendu que Rika avait jeté Ikki dehors. Elle s'inquiétait alors grandement de où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien passer la nuit. Il était certain qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis, donc beaucoup de possibilité d'endroits où il pourrait aller dormir, mais elle n'était cependant pas aussi certaine qu'il y aurait vraiment quelqu'un qui accepterait de l'héberger, Ikki n'était pas comme qui dirait un modèle exemplaire d'invité._

**-°-**

_La cloche sonna alors en annonçant la fin des cours. C'est la seule chose qui tira Ikki de ses réflexions. Il regarda alors la classe se vider tranquillement dans un brouhaha incessant, les chaises se poussant, les cahiers se rangeant et les élèves papotant ensemble. Son regard fut alors rapidement attiré vers son ami, Kazu, qui était en train de finir de préparer son sac. Une idée lui traversa alors rapidement l'esprit._

« Kazuuu! » _appela Ikki avec une voix mielleuse qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose._

« Pas question! » _répondit_ _l'interpellé du tac au tac en relevant la tête vers Ikki_.

_Il savait très exactement ce que son ami allait lui demander. Il adoptait toujours ce genre de voix stupide pour lui demander si il pouvait rester à dormir chez lui quand il avait des emmerdes ou quand l'aînée de sa « famille » le foutait à la porte. Et à l'avis de Kazu, c'était très certainement justifié et deux fois plutôt qu'une. Il savait également ce qui arrivait quand il cédait aux demandes de son ami concernant son hébergement et il n'avait aucunement envie de répéter le même schéma une fois de plus. _

« À chaque fois que tu viens chez moi, t'arrête pas de faire des trucs douteux avec les sous-vêtements de ma sœur. » _continua-t-il._ « Et ça, c'est quand t'es pas en train de dévaliser mon frigo ou de foutre le bordel partout. »

« T'es bien obligé de faire ça pour ton capitaine! » _geint Ikki de plus belle._

_Kazu_ _l'ignora superbement et jeta son sac d'école sur son dos en enfilant qu'une seule de ses deux ganses. Il tourna les talons avant de commencer à s'en aller comme si rien ne l'avait arrêté, ne se préoccupant déjà plus de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son ami le harcèle tout le long du chemin vers sa maison et finisse par le faire craquer alors qu'il était presque rendu à destination. Il ne voulut donc pas s'attarder trop longtemps en compagnie du « Sky King »._

_Outré du refus catégorique et sans appel du blond, Ikki fourra rapidement ses choses dans son sac écornant plusieurs de ses cahiers. Puis, il se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescent qui pensait s'en aller ainsi sans lui permettre d'insister encore plus. Il rattrapa alors rapidement Kazu dans les escaliers, alors que ce dernier marchait rapidement._

« Traître! C'est maintenant qu'on voit qui sont ses vrais amis! »

_Kazu_ _ne s'arrêta pourtant pas à l'appel de son ami. Au contraire, il accéléra le pas en le devançant de plusieurs mètres. Ikki fit une petite moue contrariée avant de marcher plus rapidement en tentant de rattraper le blond, se demandant bien ce qu'il prenait à ce dernier pour qu'il soit si opposé à l'idée de bien vouloir l'héberger un soir ou deux. Ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde. Surtout que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Il ne devait donc pas y avoir de problèmes._

_C'est uniquement lorsqu'ils furent rendus au portail de l'école que le brun finit par rattraper son ami. Alors qu'il se mettait devant son ami, Kazu s'arrêta brusquement. Il leva alors les yeux vers son ami qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter devant lui en le voyant faire de même. Ikki lui jeta alors un petit regard interrogateur comme si il se demandait réellement ce qui avait prit au jeune blond pour qu'il s'arrête de cette façon._

« Je préfère que tu me traite de traître plutôt que de t'héberger. » _conclu le blond sans céder à l'air piteux que lui faisait son ami._

_Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme contourna alors son ami pour partir finalement. Il espérait sincèrement que son homologue se fasse enfin à cette idée qu'il tentait de lui rentrer dans la tête depuis le moment où il lui avait demandé à venir dormir chez lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie d'Ikki, bien au contraire en fait, mais connaissant son comportement quand il venait dormir chez un de ses amis, il n'avait pas trop envie de répéter de nouveau le même schéma, cela commençant à l'agacer sérieusement à la longue._

_Il sembla que cela eut l'effet escompté, car le « Sky King » resta sur place sans bouger à regarder son ami quitter l'école. Il se gratta alors la nuque, prenant une petite mine de réflexion. Il était un invité si pire que ça? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru sans que l'on lui ait dit franchement. En fait, il ne faisait que s'amuser chez les gens en prenant son aise. Peut-être qu'il la prenait juste trop, en fait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à cela et peut-être même qu'il en parle au jeune blond. Comme ça, la prochaine fois il aurait probablement un endroit où loger temporairement au lieu de se retrouver à la rue sans vraiment avoir d'endroit où aller passer la nuit autre que le parc publique._

_Le brun poussa alors un petit soupir de découragement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller dormir dans le parc alors. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres alternatives qu'il pouvait prendre vu que Kazu venait de lui refuser l'hospitalité d'un trait, qu'Onigri était parti il ne le savait trop où et que Buccha... bon, Buccha n'était pas tellement une bonne option vu tous les plats non lavés qui jonchaient le sol._

« Si je peux me le permettre, maître Ikki, mais ma porte est toujours ouverte pour vous héberger. » _souffla une voix à ses côtés._

_Ikki fit brusquement le saut, n'ayant pas entendu Aion Clock arrivé à côté de lui. Il posa alors sa main contre l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, celui-ci manquant de lui sortir de la poitrine ou tout simplement de le lâcher si il ne se calmait pas rapidement et dans les plus brefs délais. Un jour, il allait bien finir par le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque à arriver comme ça si brusquement sans prévenir. _

_L'adolescent tourna alors sa tête vers l'autre, le dévisageant pendant un bon moment. C'était vrai que ce pouvait être une option... Bien qu'il savait très bien l'orientation de son « ami », il ne pouvait tout de même pas cracher sur une proposition faite si gentiment. Surtout qu'il savait que l'adulte possédait un appartement ô combien luxurieux. Refuser d'y dormir serait alors certainement un sacrilège de sa part pour toutes les personnes qui ne se faisaient pas faire ce genre de propositions._

« Je crois que j'ai pas le choix. » _souffla finalement Ikki._

« Parfait. » _souria_ _l'aîné._

_Aion_ _Clock esquissa alors un sourire satisfait. Il fit signe à Ikki de le suivre jusqu'à son auto, tandis que celui-ci obéissait tranquillement. Un sourire inquiétant vint alors naître sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Bien entendu, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Pourtant, Ikki ne put pas vraiment le deviner, car il n'y porta aucunement attention et se contenta de se jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup._

¤¤¤

Prochainchapitre : _I Want You_


	2. I Want You

_Cela ne prit que quelques minutes à peine avant que Ikki et Aion ne finissent par arriver à l'appartement de ce dernier. Maison qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était déjà très luxueux de l'extérieur et Ikki savait bien que son intérieur devait l'être tout autant. Le contraire aurait été largement étonnant, en fait. Il fallait dire que dès qu'on voyait l'automobile que conduisait l'aîné, on ne pouvait douter qu'il avait tout de même un tantinet peu d'argent. C'en était presque à se demandé qui était ses parents ou qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire du reste de son temps libre pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à tant de luxe._

_Le conducteur alla garer l'auto dans le garage de l'immeuble qui s'ouvrit grâce à la télécommande de ce dernier. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs autres places de stationnement qui étaient toutes réservées aux probables autres résidents de l'immeuble. Toutes les voitures étaient plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, ne faisant aucunement douter qu'Aion n'était pas le seul dans cet établissement à être relativement bien fournis question financier._

_Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espace de stationnement réservé à Aion, Ikki put avoir la chance de voir qu'il s'y trouvait une seconde voiture qui était d'autant de luxe que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il lui demande ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour avoir autant d'argent._

_Une fois l'automobile stationnée, les deux garçons sortirent de la voiture. Remettant son sac d'école sur son dos juste après avoir fermé sa portière, Ikki tourna la tête vers Aion en attendant que ce dernier ne lui indique par où aller. Pas question de s'aventurer tout seul dans cet endroit au risque de se perdre même si sa curiosité l'incitait fortement à le faire. Celui-ci remit ses clés dans la poche de sa veste avant d'inviter d'un mouvement de main le plus jeune à le suivre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à un ascenseur._

_Entrant juste après lui, Ikki alla directement s'adosser contre la paroi du fond de la cabine avant de poser son sac sur le sol, bien qu'il le tenait toujours par l'une de ses ganses de façon à le reprendre plus facilement une fois qu'ils seraient rendus à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement d'Aion. Il leva les yeux au plafond et regarda un peu la décoration de l'endroit._

_Pour sa part, l'aîné pressa le bouton indiquant d'une élégante écriture dorée le troisième étage suite à quoi la cabine se mit en branle, une fois les portes fermées, pour les hisser aux étages supérieurs. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de petite musique d'ascenseur idiote qui résonnait dans la cabine qui aurait bien eut tôt fait d'agacer le jeune brun qui, contrairement à son vis-à-vis, n'était pas habitué à tout ce luxe et ces habitudes de riches qui étaient à des années lumières de ses propres habitudes._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Sano, ce dernier sortit en premier de la cabine, laissant Ikki le suivre. Comme de fait, ce dernier le suivit tranquillement et dans un silence presque malaisé. Il ne chercha pas à se mettre à côté d'Aion tandis qu'ils franchissaient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'endroit où vivait le plus grand._

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement que le plus âgé ouvrit avant d'y entrer. Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, ils atterrirent dans le salon. Des étoiles vinrent rapidement illuminer le regard du 'Sky King' dès qu'il vit l'ampleur de l'endroit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à moins de la part d'Aion, ce dernier semblant être un fils de riche ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était tout simplement immense et richement décoré. Lustres en or, meubles fait de bois rare, plantes rares, peintures de grands artistes et autres décorations toutes aussi élégantes les unes que les autres, rien de moins pour Aion Clock._

« Wow, c'est géant. » s'exclama l'adolescent en regard de droite à gauche, ne voulant pas manquer d'observer le moindre détail.

_Il commença à être largement moins réservé, plus comme il était d'habitude, dans le fond. Il laissa son sac à dos tomber sur un divan qui se trouvait là et commença à regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec un regard curieux. C'était largement mieux que la maison de Kazu ou que la sienne, c'était certain. _

« Il faudra que je pense à remercier Rika de m'avoir foutu à la porte, » _se dit Ikki._ « Je vais bien dormir, ce soir. »

_Quand à lui, Aion le regarda faire avec un petit sourire moqueur d'accroché à ses lèvres, s'amusant du comportement d'Ikki et surtout étant satisfait de sa réaction. Il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il posa là, sur le divan juste à côté du sac de son invité. Lui qui prenait toujours la peine d'accrocher son manteau sur la parterre de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas toute fripée et qu'il n'ait pas à la repasser avant de voir « Maître Ikki »._

_Laissant ce dernier à son exploration de l'endroit au moment même où il trouva la chambre, le 'Sky King' se précipita sur le lit sur lequel il sauta avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans l'un des nombreux oreillers en poussant un soupir d'aise._

« Je me ferais facilement à cette vie et à ce luxe. »

_Il se roula alors sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Puis, il commença à lentement somnoler, sa journée l'ayant complètement vidé à force de s'entraîner avec ses ATs pendant son temps libre ou faire des conneries avec ses amis pendant les cours sans se soucier du professeur._

_Il entrouvrit cependant les yeux en entendant un remue-ménage dans une autre pièce. Non sans avoir bougonné un moment, il se redressa dans le lit, s'asseyant avant de regarder par la porte ouverte ce qu'Aion pouvait bien trafiquer pour faire autant de bruits alors qu'il tentait tout simplement de dormir quelques minutes afin de récupérer rapidement et simplement son énergie._

« Aion, tu f..., » _commença le brun avant de se faire couper dans sa phrase._

« Tu peux m'appeler Sano. »

_Ikki fronça les sourcils, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une indifférence marquée. Il se glissa hors du lit, mais ne se leva pas comme il l'avait voulu. Remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses souliers, c'est ce qu'il fit pour ensuite aller les porter près de la porte, juste à côté ceux d'Aion qu'il avait prit la peine d'enlever._

« Comme je le disais avant que tu me coupes, Sano, tu fais quoi? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, je prépare le souper. J'imagine que je n'ai pas tord en supposant que tu n'as pas encore mangé? » _répondit le plus grand en remontant ses lunettes tandis qu'Ikki entrait dans la cuisine._

« Et je meurs de faim! »

_Sans se gêner, Ikki vint se poser à côté de lui pour le regarder faire, bien qu'il garda tout de même une certaine distance pour ne pas le gêner dans la préparation de ce qui allait être certainement un succulent repas. Quoique tout aurait été parfait pour l'estomac gourmand du plus petit._

« Tu fais quoi? »

« Du curry. »

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais pour cette heure, je crois que c'est ce qui serait le mieux. »

_Le binoclard tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire avant de remonter ses lunettes une nouvelle fois sur son nez et de se concentrer de nouveau dans sa tâche._

_Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que le repas ne soit finalement fin prêt au plus grand soulagement de l'estomac du 'Sky King' qui était littéralement en train de mourir de faim. Ce dernier était déjà installé à la table, attendant qu'on le serve, ce que s'empressa de faire Aion. Il posa une assiette fumante de curry devant le jeune homme avant de s'en servir une et de s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face._

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Tu vis seul? T'as pas une petite amie? »

« Une petite amie? »

_Aion semblait surpris de la question que venait de lui poser le jeune homme. En fait, c'était plutôt le « petite amie » qui le surprenait étant donné qu'il s'était toujours affiché comme étant un parfait gay._

« Je suis gay, donc je n'ai pas de petite amie, mais je n'ai pas de petit ami non plus. »

« Ah, » _fit simplement Ikki avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette._

_Le reste du repas se fit presque dans un silence religieux, Ikki l'interrompant cependant parfois pour passer quelques petits commentaires ou poser des questions, bien qu'il se remettait rapidement à manger._

_Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes eurent terminés de manger, Aion alla poser la vaisselle dans l'évier, tandis qu'Ikki, le ventre plus que plein, se dirigeait automatiquement vers la chambre qu'il avait repérer quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être rendu devant le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber comme une masse sans avoir prit la peine d'enlever ses vêtements ou de se glisser sous les couvertures, la tête noyée dans les draps._

_Il poussa une petite plainte étouffée en sentant le matelas s'affaisser légèrement sous un nouveau poids. Il ne regarda cependant pas ledit poids, ne s'en souciant que très peu vu que ses pensées étaient déjà embués par le sommeil qui le gagnait rapidement et l'empêchant de penser correctement._

_Ikki ne tarda cependant pas à réagir quand il sentit des mains venir s'insinuer sous son chandail dans son dos, caressant sa peau qui frissonna à ce contact. Maintenant plus que réveillé, il se redressa d'un coup en se tournant de côté pour faire face à Aion qui était penché vers lui, ses intentions n'étant que plus claires._

« Que.. qu'est-ce que tu... »

_Tandis que les informations se rendaient rapidement à son cerveau, il comprit. La première réaction qu'Ikki eut ce fut de le repousser alors brusquement en s'aidant autant de ses mains que de ses pieds._

_N'ayant pas trop quelque chose à quoi se rattraper, Aion bascula par en arrière. Sa tête heurta alors la commode qui se trouvait tout proche du lit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur bien justifié mélangé à un gémissement. Ikki ne se soucia cependant pas du bien-être de la tête de son hôte et tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou dans l'espoir de se tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était fourré en acceptant l'hospitalité de Sano._

_Il n'eut, par contre, le temps que de mettre pieds à terre et d'esquisser le premier mouvement vers la porte de la chambre que la main d'Aion emprisonna sa cheville en le faisant tomber sur le plancher de la pièce. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser pour reprendre sa course, il vit brusquement noir, une douleur vive apparaissant à l'arrière de sa tête et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba sans connaisance_.


End file.
